Slaves of Greece
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: At the fall of Troy, Caroline is captured and sold as a slave to Klaus Mikaelson. How will she adjust to her new life? Also a bit of Elena/Kol Inspired by the film 'Troy'
1. Chapter 1

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**I know they haven't got Ancient Greek names but I wanted to avoid confusion so I kept them the same.**

**This is inspired by 'Troy" **

**I hope you like it!**

Caroline ran through the city as far as her legs could carry her. The ancient city of Troy was burning to the ground by the Greeks under that tyrant Agamemnon. She could hear the screams or pure blooded terror of her fellow Trojans as their home burnt to the ground. They were everywhere, the Greeks. They'd come in the night and attacked with no warning. Greek soldiers, killed, burnt, raped and looted their way through the once great city, her once beautiful home.

Caroline had a son called Demetrious who was ten years old. He had blond hair and watery grey eyes that entranced other people. She had no idea where the boy was, when she heard the attack she went to get him but she couldn't find him. She'd searched for hours but he was nowhere to be found. Her husband, Enzo was out fighting the Greeks and told her to wait outside of the city for him. Now she feared he was dead-

SMASH!

It was the noise of another column falling to the floor as she tried to run through biblical chaos. She was almost at the gates when a soldier pushed her to the floor with a smirk on his face.

"What a pretty thing" he commented dryly.

The man had raven black hair and light blue eyes. The man had an annoying smirk and an arrogance about him. Terror exploded in her stomach as the man began to bend over. Suddenly another solider came with blood on his sword.

"Leave her be Damon" the man said, "The King says he wants some slaves"

"Stefan" the man said in an irritated tone, "They won't mind if I taste her first"

"Well that's too bad because Elijah says he needs you in the tent"

"Fine" the man dropped Caroline roughly, "Take this one as a prisoner then"

The man skulked away leaving her with her rescuer. Stefan brought her up more gently and led her to the prisoner camp.

"Please let me go!" Caroline begged.

"Sorry, I may not be a rapist but I'm certainly not a traitor. They want slaves" Stefan said with a slightly apologetic tone.

They rushed through the horrifying scene at a quick pace. The once beautiful city was now completely destroyed. Caroline couldn't help but sob in despair to see her home ruined. He took her back to the Greek camp where there were loads of other prisoners, all in chains. She tried to see if her husband, son or anyone she knew was there. There was no one she recognised, she will be sold as a slave and live a wretched life. Caroline wished she'd perished with her old life.

Klaus stood victorious next to Agamemnon and his family. They had done it, they'd captured Troy. Klaus was a very rich commander in Greece and a close friend of Agamemnon. His brothers were fighting with him, Elijah and Kol. His sister was a vestal virgin and his brother Finn left home to become a scribe. Klaus and Elijah were both commanders and advisors to Agamemnon while Kol loved to be in the field of battle himself. He was probably out in the riots having a good time. When the news reached them that Troy had fallen Agamemnon let out a gasp of delight at his victory. Klaus beamed and even Elijah raised a smile.

"We must celebrate at once!" Agamemnon ordered, "Steal the Trojan's wine and food so that we may celebrate a victory they'll be talking about until the end of time!"

"It will be our pleasure" Klaus chuckled, "I'll pick a slave girl to keep you busy"

Elijah suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable at this but said nothing. Klaus was aware of his brother's morals and that's why he loved Agamemnon who was on his sort of moral level.

"Boy, wine!" Agamemnon ordered.

A boy served them the best wine which they drunk greedily. Later on Klaus went down to where they were keeping the slaves. To pick one for himself and Agamemnon, Elijah declined. The slave master was called Silas who was Stefan's twin brother. There were many slaves, bound up and well guarded. Silas smiled when he saw Klaus and approached him, whip in hand.

"What can I do for you?" Silas asked.

"There is to be a banquet to celebrate our victory" Klaus explained, "Give us some of your prettiest stock"

"I've got just the thing for you" Silas winked.

Silas left to fetch some girls for them to play with. Klaus took in his surroundings, most of the slaves were women and children. Their husbands and fathers were properly all dead. He looked around until his eye fell on the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She was blond with light skin that made her glow. Helen of Troy had nothing on this woman. Eventually Silas came back with a girl who he was tugging rather violently.

"This one will do you" Silas offered.

"Send her to Agamemnon" Klaus ordered, "I'll have that one" 

Silas turned his head to see who Klaus was pointing at. The girl was very beauitful, how could he of missed her? The girl beside him was called, Cassandra who was said to have the gift of prophecy.

"Yes" Silas gave a small bow before leaving.

Klaus made his way slowly to his prize. As he did so she suddenly looked rather fearful. She really was very beautiful and he was sure that he was going to enjoy her. He stood over her and brought her roughly to her feet, unlocking her chains.

"Let me go!" Caroline wailed.

"Hush!" Klaus smiled savagely, "You are mine now"

Caroline spat in his eyes and tried to run away. Klaus violently caught her and slapped her around the face making her welp in pain.

"DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" he growled.

Caroline wore a hateful glare on her beautiful face. Klaus didn't care whether she hated him or not. As he dragged his unwilling victim, Caroline knew that her life was over. Tears soaked her face as she tried to wriggle from his strong grasp. When they reached the tents, Klaus' older brother was waiting form him. Not surprised at his brother's actions.

"Agamemnon wants you in his tent, dump the girl" Elijah said.

Klaus rolled his eyes and dumped her in a nearby tent and ordered a guard to watch her. The other girl was there and she looked as frightened as she was. Caroline knew she had to escape, but how? There were guards all over the place and with a face like hers she's bound to attract attention.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked the girl.

She couldn't be more then 16 and she looked like an innocent, young thing. She had long brown hair and fine clothes (or they were fine now they were in tatters) and she had big, brown eyes.

"Cassandra" she replied simply.

"I'm Caroline" she intoduced herself.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Just enjoying the peacful silence that lay between them. When Cassandra suddenly said:

"We're going to be slaves, aren't we?"

Caroline's expression was all she needed to answer her. Tears threanted to fall at the young girl's question. They once again lapsed into silence. Not knowing what to say or do. There was no point in lying to each other and saying that everything is going to be alright when it isn't and it never will again. They were now someone's property, they had no rights, no freedom, just a slave. They don't even have the small comfort that they'll have nice masters. Both women belong to monsters who don't know the meaning of pity.

Luckily for Caroline, Klaus was busy until they were to leave. She's hoped that he'd forgetten about her but that's where her luck changed. She saw him paying Silas so now she was his offical slave. The boats were at the dock and a bulk of the soldiers were going home. Caroline had never left Troy so she was going into the complete unknown. They left her in the slaves part of the ship with 100 others. All closed in together, the smell was wretched.

All Caroline could think about was her family. Her husband, son and all her family and friends. They were either dead or slaves, there was no other way. Her life as a slave would begin the moment she they reached Greece. Caroline couldn't help hating Helen of Troy, the woman that started all of this trouble. If Paris hadn't taken her, she's be at home right now with her family and not on some slave ship. She hoped her son had gotten away but she knew that was impossible.

"Their taking us to Greece aren't they?" the girl beside her grumbled.

"Yes" Caroline nodded.

The girl suddenly began crying and Caroline couldn't blame her, it was a horrible fate. She noticed the girl had a K.M scroched on her arm. The girl must of already been bought and branded for life. Caroline knew when they arrived in Greece she'd be getting her own.

"Who bought you?" Caroline asked.

"Kol Mikaelson" the girl said.

Kol had a horrific reputation and was a well known sadist. The girl's life was going to be a harsh one.

"What is your name?" Caroline wondered.

"Elena" she sobbed.

Elena was very beautiful herself with her olive skin and dark brown hair. Caroline felt sorry for this girl.

"What were you before?"

"My father made swords and other weaponary" Elena sniffed, "I was due to be married to a hansome soldier. I had a life"

Caroline put her arms around her to comfort her while Elena continued to weep on her shoulder. This was properly the most amount of kindness she'll get for a long time, if ever.

"What about you?" Elena turned the conversation around.

"I was married and I had a son" Caroline told her, "We were happy"

Elena nodded in understanding and continued to weep. After an hour or so, Elena spoke again.

"Have you already been bought too?"

"Yes, by Klaus Mikaelson"

Elena made a sypathetic face, Klaus was known to be a monster. They were both doomed.

"If we've been bought by brothers then we might see each other again" Elena pointed out.

That filled Caroline with a small light of hope that she'd have an ally in this forgien land.

Two weeks later the ship landed in Greece. Caroline's new life had begun...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slaves of Greece**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**Warning: Rape is mentioned**

Huge crowds welcomed the soldiers home, it seemed like half of Greece had turned out for their welcome. Klaus smiled proudly as they stepped onto the dock, soaking in the victory. They were heroes, they'd conquered the unconquerable. Troy was finally theirs after ten long years. Kol was grinning broadly and Elijah actually looked happy for a change. Their sister came out to greet them in her virgin robes.

Unknown to her brothers, Rebekah was no virgin. She'd slept with half the priests and some of the slaves too. But she liked to keep that delusion in her brother's heads. She greeted Klaus and Kol coldly but had a big hug for her favourite brother, Elijah.

"Welcome home" she greeted.

"It is nice to be home" Elijah smiled back.

"Hello sister" Kol smirked, "Did you miss me?"

Rebekah scoffed at her brother's ego.

"Let us go home" Rebekah suggested.

"I'm just waiting for my slave" Klaus put in, "Here she is" 

Caroline was in chains, her face was pale due the lack of sunlight it's received for weeks. She looked tired and weak. What sparkle she'd had in her eye had gone. She looked terrified at her new circumstances.

"Another slave girl" Rebekah remarked dryly.

"This one's special" Klaus smiled, taking his property by the arm.

"That reminds me" Kol said, "I bought a slave as well"

"She's not going to end up like the last one is she?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "You always break your things"

A guard gave Elena to Kol who looked very pleased with himself. Elena looked as terrified as Caroline, she was literary shaking. Caroline wouldn't want to swap places with her. Kol sniffed her hair and stroked her cheek but there was no affection in it. Just checking out the merchandise.

"We'll get along fine" Kol laughed, "Come"

Kol left with a scared Elena in toe, she shot a look at Caroline that said, 'help me' But there was nothing she could do.

"Let's go Elijah, I want to introduce you to someone" Rebekah said, "I'll see you later Nik"

Klaus just nodded, his eyes fixed on Caroline.

"You won't be alone in the house" Klaus explained, "I have other slaves, from other conquered nations. But you are the star of my collection, you're my prize from Troy"

The way he was talking about her made her want to be sick. Star prize? Did this man realise he spoke of people and not objects? If he even knew the difference. At that moment Caroline saw the girl from Troy, Cassandra. She was leaving with Agamemnon. Klaus bid her to follow him so she did. After a short journey, they arrived at his home. It was very wealthy and much better then anywhere she's lived. It was massive and filled with servants who were lined up to greet their master. Klaus turned to her and said:

"Go inside and wait"

Caroline reluctantly entered the house which was richly decorated with expensive tiles and cloths. Her home in Troy had been more modest but it was a lot more of a home. Of an evening she liked to cook and her husband was very musical. Their house would be filled with music and laughter. Her son liked to whittle wooden figures like soldiers to play with. He was a good boy and full of light. He was properly dead and so was her husband. Before she could start crying Klaus entered the house once more.

"Let me go" Caroline made for a last ditch effort.

"I bought you" Klaus replied firmly.

"I am your slave, yes" Caroline responded, "I could clean your house, cook, mend your clothes, feed your horses. Anything, but this, I'll do anything else and I swear I will not run. Just please don't do this"

Caroline had tears in her eyes and looked at him with desperation. Klaus' expression hadn't changed during her outburst.

"You are my slave" he said in a clear and serious tone, "I do with you what I wish. Slaves don't have rights, your not even a person anyone more. You are my slave"

Caroline couldn't keep it in any longer. She burst into tears and fell to the ground sobbing. Klaus rolled his eyes in impatience.

"That will not work on me" Klaus said coldly.

He dragged her up by her hair and slammed her to the wall.

"Please" Caroline begged.

"If your looking for mercy, you've got the wrong man"

And with that Caroline's worst nightmare came true and she was never the same again.

...

The slaves slept downstairs on a thin sheet on the cold stone floor. After her ordeal, Caroline crept onto her sheet and lay down silently. There were at least fifty other slaves in the room, all cramped up. If her husband was still alive then he would slay Klaus like the dog he was. But her husband wasn't around to protect her anymore. She felt filthy and violated, her eyes began to well up with tears. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a sympathetic face before her.

"How are you feeling?" the stranger asked, "Is there anything that I can do?"

Caroline shook her head and sat up. It was a woman who looked around her age. She looked kind and understanding.

"You must be the girl from Troy?" she guessed.

"Yes" Caroline said painfully.

"My land is conquered too" she revealed, "I'm from Thessaly, they conquered us shortly before they sailed for Troy"

"Why must men conquer?" Caroline wondered, "Why is peace so difficult for them?"

She had no answer to this so she just shrugged. Caroline was glad to have someone to talk to in this nightmare that was now her life.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie" she told her, "I work in the kitchens"

"So you don't..." Caroline began awkwardly.

Bonnie hastily shook her head.

"I just work in the kitchens" Bonnie shrugged.

"Your lucky" Caroline said darkly.

Bonnie hugged her new friend with compassion. One of the slaves shouted at them:

"Go to sleep, your waking the rest of us!"

They hastily laid down and Caroline went into a dreamless sleep.

...

"How is your new slave working out?" Elijah asked Klaus at dinner two days later.

His family had come round for a dinner that evening. Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah were together for the first time in ten years. Kol and bought his slave with him, he liked it when she served him.

"A very good purchase" Klaus grinned.

"What about yours?" Elijah turned to his youngest brother.

"Do you want all the delicious, naughty details?" Kol smirked.

"No! We're eating" Rebekah pouted.

Kol made a smug face before gulping some more wine. In the kitchens, three, desperate women were talking.

"He is so cruel!" Elena cried, "I makes me do the most disgusting and degrading things!"

Caroline didn't want to know.

"Klaus rapes me all the time" Caroline told them.

"At least he doesn't make you part of his twisted little sex games" Elena carried on, "Kol is in to some weird stuff"

Elena shivered at the thought of it.

"You poor thing" Bonnie sympathised, "It's not right"

"But what can we do?" Caroline pointed out strongly, "If we try to escape and get caught then the punishment would be unthinkable and I'm not giving him the satisfaction of driving me to suicide"

When Elena had to leave she almost burst into tears. She bid them goodbye and hurried to her master. Kol greeted her with a smug smile.

"Come" Kol ordered as he shoved her roughly through the door.

Rebekah tutted and shook her head.

"That poor woman" she giggled.

"You don't sound very sympathetic" Elijah observed.

"Why would I? She's just a slave?"

When Elijah and Rebekah left into the crispy Greek night. Klaus let out a sigh of relief, his family were a handful. He'd only been in Greece for a few days and he was already pining for war. Peace was so boring! But he still had his Trojan entertainment. He chuckled at the thought of her begging him for mercy. Like that was going to work. The girl did have an allure about her. She will keep him entertain for a long time.

"Caroline!" he called out.

Caroline was in the hallway when she heard her name being called. A pang of dread infected her system. A tear clouded her vision. The sick bastard laughed at her when she begged for mercy. Pain gives him pleasure, it makes him strong as if he feeds of it.

"Caroline!" he called again.

Caroline still hadn't moved, she couldn't. She knew he would catch her. It's his world after all and his game. She must dance to the pipers tune. Even if it was a wicked one. Klaus had entered the hallway and was looking angry.

"Didn't you hear me?" Klaus cried.

"I heard you" Caroline turned to face him.

"Then why didn't you come?" Klaus added darkly, "Don't tell me your becoming rebellious"

They lapsed into silence, both of them were looking at each other.

"Whatever your going to do to me. I suggest you get it over with!" Caroline yelled.

Caroline knew there was point in crying about her old life and wishing for a miracle to happen. She had to accept what she was so she can become stronger and maybe one day; fly free...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N**

**Thank You for all the favs, follows and reviews!**


End file.
